


Your Little Hansel

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blubber - Freeform, Feeding, Force Feeding, M/M, MWG, Stuffing, Weight Gain, XWG, immobile, tubby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Kirk gorges an Orion slave he calls Hansel.





	Your Little Hansel

Beautiful Captain, Hansel is hungry. 

I feel my tummy ripple when I touch it. My rolls are a soft weight on my fat thighs. I can feel my back rolls shake when I move my arms. My arms are so heavy it's getting hard to shift my position. I can't lift my plate by myself anymore because there's so much beautiful bulbber hanging off my arms it gets in the way, and I can't bend my elbow all the way anymore. My side rolls are growing and I'm so wide now you don't even fit in bed with me. My hands don't reach the bed anymore, no matter what direcrion or how hard I try. Such efforts are exhausting. I'll spend 20 minutes struggling to pick up my sacred gorge, only to see there is no chance of reaching it. Food is more important to me than sex, and you spoil me with entirely too much of both. 

Your hands feel so warm and welcoming. Your tummy rubs make make me more hungry. Your massage is so gentile I forget how tightly you've stiffed me. Those hands...I love to feel them all over me. Rubbing my tummy, counting my side rolls, tickling me in between folds. I'm your favorite pillow. I'm your cuddle toy. I'm a mattress. If you feel a spot that isn't soft enough you just stuff me until it is. I'm not done eating until you get full.

Hansel loves food. Feed me until I'm stuffed. Then feed me more until I'm in pain. Then even more until I'm euphoric and light headed. Keep me in a state of near unconsciousness. My Master gorge me into oblivion. Keep me eating until I don't have the strength to resist you. Then have your way with me--whatever way you want. Hansel's tummy belongs to you, and I owe you as much blubber as I can pack on it. 

My Love I secretly hope you're never satisfied with my size. I can eat more when you're the one feeding me. I don't have enough stretchmarks on my body. I'm never completely full, especially in your presence. When you enter the room it's like I haven't eaten in days. Tens of thousands of calories at every meal several meals a day. 

I'll be your personal garbage disposer taking care of all the leftovers you have. Captain can't afford to eat everything he wants all the time, so I'm the slave he bought to eat for him. My only purpose is to eat. Day and night. I soend more time eating than sleeping. Wake me uo at night and force feed me back to sleep. My stomach can never be allowed to be empty. More food means more fat. More jiggles, more squishy side rolls. And most imoortantly more cuddles. 

Hansel has a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to draw this digitally I'll pay you for it like the others and replace my doodle with yours.


End file.
